<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust Bunny by scone_1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268314">Dust Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991'>scone_1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 金珉锡/张艺兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dust Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>张艺兴是金珉锡床脚的一只dust bunny。</p><p>人们更喜欢叫他灰尘精灵，但是他更喜欢dust bunny这个名字，灰兔子，多么亲切呀。</p><p>金珉锡很爱打扫，每次吸地他都得小心翼翼地躲到黑暗的床底深处。</p><p>金珉锡不在的时候他喜欢从床底钻出来，跳到床头柜上，观察一下他最近在看什么书，再跳到桌子上，看看他的剧本，还有密密麻麻的日程表。</p><p>他来无影去无踪，没人知道他的存在，唯一的痕迹就是一层薄灰，落在他走过的地方。</p><p>金珉锡不太喜欢他的那些踪迹，总是要将它们擦去。</p><p>可是张艺兴还是很喜欢很喜欢金珉锡。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>张艺兴见证了金珉锡从小龙套成长为大明星的全过程。</p><p>久无人住的旧屋里总是灰尘精灵最喜爱的聚集地，在黑暗里它们能叽叽喳喳吵上一整天，聊聊楼上爱砸钢琴的小孩儿啦，楼下养了一只加菲的铲屎官啦，还有对门腻腻歪歪的年轻情侣啦。</p><p>可是这些灰尘精灵又胆小得很，门口一有点动静，就吓得大气也不敢出，堆积在落地窗的一个角上，随时准备落跑。挤来挤去的又簌簌掉下许多灰尘。</p><p>这旧屋空了有大概半年吧，灰尘精灵们越来越肆无忌惮，有胆大一点的，连锁孔都敢往里钻，还堵上了猫眼。就在初春，门突然开了。</p><p>同伴们惊慌地顺着墙角逃跑，落下了还在床底睡觉的张艺兴。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>张艺兴醒来时，暖橙的日光正打到他的脚边，他吓了一大跳，赶紧往黑暗里挪了挪。</p><p>身边已经没有同伴的气息，是谁拉开了窗帘呢？他偷偷钻出床底，往外瞧了瞧。</p><p>这一瞧，就挪不开眼睛了。</p><p>一个长得像猫的俊秀男子穿着米白的衬衫和藏蓝的棉布裤子，带着黑色的口罩，正拿着吸尘器吸地呢。木地板上灰尘精灵落下的痕迹，都被一扫而空。</p><p>男子有着一对漂亮的杏眼，虽然是单眼皮，但一点也不细长，圆滚滚的，瞳仁在夕阳的映照下，透着纯粹而诱人的光芒。张艺兴躲在床脚看痴了，差点连吸尘器都忘记避开。</p><p>吸完了地，男子又用打湿的拖布重新擦了一遍地，这才把门口少得可怜的箱子打开，将行李一件件整理好。</p><p>张艺兴悄悄挪到客厅里，望着弓着腰的清瘦背影，黑发贴着耳廓，头顶还落了尘，真是美好啊。一个碟架被放到一尘不染的茶几上，男子一张张将收藏的影片插到架子中间。《这个杀手不太冷》《喋血双雄》《沉默的羔羊》《老无所依》《杀死比尔》《七宗罪》，张艺兴想，啊，原来他想当杀手啊。</p><p>当杀手可不容易。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>其实金珉锡是个想演杀手的小龙套。</p><p>他只身一人来到这个城市，想要展开自己的事业。咬牙用大部分的存款租下了一套一居室。身边的朋友们都劝说他，学历也不差，自身条件也很好，不如做普通人的职业，一辈子也无忧。他却想趁着年轻追逐自己的梦想。即使失败了也可以重头再来啊，不是吗？</p><p>可是没有人支持他。金珉锡整理到深夜，躺在柔软的床上，叹了一口气。</p><p>张艺兴觉得这人儿真有趣，不像楼上的熊孩子一样吵得他脑仁疼，虽然是猫相却长得比楼下的加菲好看了不知道多少倍，也没有黏糊的另一半，一说话让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，掉落满地的灰尘。他都舍不得离开了。</p><p>那就再多待一天吧。</p><p>做一只特立独行的dust bunny。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>离“多待一天”已经过去了四年。</p><p>张艺兴不知道自己怎么就这么喜欢金珉锡。</p><p>他喜欢他坐在沙发上，默读剧本，然后起身对着空气演绎的模样，表情时而凶恶，时而狰狞，又时而温柔。他喜欢他每天早上都与太阳同起，在熹微的晨光里，将床铺得整整齐齐，冲上一杯淡咖啡，边看剧本边吃烤的微焦的吐司的模样。他喜欢他有时拍戏拍了通宵，风尘仆仆回到家，即使疲惫也闪着希望的大眼睛，是带着梦想在努力生活的青年啊。</p><p>张艺兴不知道灰尘精灵有没有心脏，但是他的内里可是在扑通扑通跳个不停呢。</p><p>如果给同伴看了去，必然是要受到一顿嘲笑的，灰尘精灵单纯的小灵魂里竟然刻上了一个人的名字。它们的灵魂很轻，只能承受一个名字的重量。</p><p>金珉锡。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>成为演员的道路并不是一帆风顺，前辈欺负后辈已经是演艺圈见怪不怪的事情。</p><p>金珉锡凭着一己之力，拿到了一个古装连续剧的男配角，身世十分凄惨，扮相也非常可怜。可是这样的一个毫无魅力的配角，却被金珉锡演绎得活灵活现，纯真而坚韧的性格吸引了大批的观众，边拍边播的过程中，人气甚至有赶超男主角的趋势。</p><p>戏份自然就多了起来。</p><p>可是张艺兴却在金珉锡回到家，脱掉衣服的时候，发现他背部一道青紫的痕迹。是撞上了什么重物吧，一定很疼。这样的痕迹却相继出现在腰侧，大腿，腹部，那些被戏服能够轻而易举遮住的地方。张艺兴意识到了不对劲。</p><p>他做出了一个大胆的决定，跳进了金珉锡的背包里，跟着他一起去拍摄场地。</p><p>果然是男主角一直在欺凌着金珉锡。张艺兴很生气。</p><p>这个人，没有金珉锡长得好看，没有金珉锡演得好，连人品都差了十万八千里，真是可恶极了。</p><p>虽然他只是金珉锡的家养dust bunny，也要出一口恶气才行啊。</p><p>下一场戏是男主角好好将自己打扮一番，去会见女主角。他穿上蓝色的对襟长衫，一表人才，举起书生的帽子，往头上扣，里面突然掉下了厚重的灰尘，糊了他的眼睛，进了他的鼻腔，飘了他满嘴，毁了他的妆容和戏服。</p><p>导演连喊好几声“cut”。</p><p>男主角失控地怒吼是谁！张艺兴偷偷地缩在金珉锡的口袋里笑得又抖落一身薄灰。</p><p>是我呀。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>男主角有灰尘过敏的症状，进了医院，好几天也不见好转，剧组的日程吃紧，导演只好让金珉锡来挑了大梁，没想到观众的反响特别热烈，都支持男配上位。</p><p>管他什么角色设定呢，收视率才是硬道理。金珉锡变成了男主角。</p><p>这部戏让他一炮而红，拿下了那一年的金茶蛋奖的最佳男主角，成为了圈中佳话。</p><p>慎重地选择了接下来的剧本，金珉锡慢慢将目光转向了大荧幕。他始终不能放下的杀手梦想。他不断地试镜，与圈中导演交际，寻找着演电影的机会。</p><p>张艺兴还是他床脚的那只dust bunny，可是金珉锡却没有时间清理他落下的痕迹了。</p><p>有时候好几天都见不到这位有着严重洁癖的大演员。</p><p>张艺兴想，如果灰尘精灵有心脏，那现在一定是空落落的吧。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>金珉锡回家了，他哼着一首没听过的歌儿，拿着吸尘器和抹布把家里清理得锃光瓦亮。</p><p>张艺兴也兴奋地在黑暗里跳舞，我就喜欢看你清理我灰尘的样子。倍儿帅，倍儿有范儿。</p><p>门铃响了。</p><p>金珉锡跑到卫生间里对着镜子草草整理了发型，沉稳地打开了门。门外站着一个背着吉他的清秀青年，下垂眼，小酒窝。</p><p>那是最近火起来的人气歌手Lay。</p><p>他们在客厅里聊了很久，聊音乐，聊电影，聊人生。Lay也喜欢杀手，更喜欢霸王龙。金珉锡会唱一点歌，Lay就弹吉他让他轻声跟着音乐和。</p><p>张艺兴躲在角落里，他能看见金珉锡眼睛里的星光，所有的星星都落在了一片杏花花瓣上。这叫什么呢？</p><p>喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>张艺兴在楼下的电视机上看见了金珉锡作为好友出席Lay的演唱会的新闻。</p><p>他们在几千双眼睛的注视下，合唱着一首叫做《独角戏》的歌。</p><p>金珉锡漂了金色的头发，整首歌都看着Lay弹着吉他，似乎偌大的体育场里只有他们俩，全然注意不到底下的观众。他们的声线合起来如同天使的吟唱，让人可以酣然入梦。</p><p>张艺兴想，如果灰尘精灵有心脏，现在大概是要疼得把所有的灰尘都掉落在床脚了吧。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>金珉锡在拿下了一部杀手贺岁片的主演之后，就和Lay在一起了。</p><p>这是演艺圈里谁也不知道的秘密。</p><p>天知地知，金珉锡知，Lay知。张艺兴知。</p><p>因为他们在金珉锡的家里小心翼翼地亲吻，拥抱，裹着一床绒毯轻声细语地聊天。</p><p>Lay的生活很单纯，除了音乐，就是金珉锡。金珉锡的生活也很单纯，除了演戏，就是Lay。金珉锡偶尔会帮Lay录demo，眼睛里都是温柔的光。Lay经常帮金珉锡对台词，两个人对着对着就笑闹成一团。</p><p>张艺兴觉得，挺好的。</p><p>真的。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>金珉锡最后还是搬走了。</p><p>他和Lay租下了一套更大的房子，不用再蜷缩着挤在一张小沙发上取暖。</p><p>张艺兴可以跟过去的，他只需要跳进任何一个箱子里，就能去到金珉锡所在的任何地方。</p><p>可是他没有。</p><p>Dust Bunny本来就没有主人的，他这样跟着金珉锡，又算什么呢。</p><p>最后一次见到金珉锡，又是一个落日余晖洒满房间的黄昏。金珉锡搬走了最后一个箱子，他回到卧室，慢悠悠地走过这个住了五年的地方。最后他站在了窗前。</p><p>夕阳暖橙的光铺满了老旧的城区，带着时光的味道，将他成长的故事封存。</p><p>金珉锡有那么一瞬间，突然伤感了起来。人是念旧的动物，他有些舍不得这个小小的家，虽然爱积灰，需要时常清扫，可是却承载了许许多多他独自一人打拼的回忆。</p><p>Lay催他的短信叮咚响起。</p><p>金珉锡笑了笑，将那些情绪都整理好，大步走出房间，带上了门。</p><p>留下了在床脚的dust bunny。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>张艺兴沉沉睡去，他好想要大梦一场，醒来时，灵魂上的那个名字，已经被时间洗去。</p><p>不知道过去了多久，无人居住的旧屋又有新的灰尘精灵入住。</p><p>张艺兴被摇醒。</p><p>“我怎么没有见过你？你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>见他没有回答，那只dust bunny大方地伸出了手。</p><p>“你好呀，我叫Xiumin，很高兴认识你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>微博 <a href="https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630">@吃甜饼了吗</a></p><p>LOFTER <a href="https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/">@贰壹</a></p><p>提问箱 <a href="http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT">POPI</a> <a href="https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0">PEING</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>